The Chaser
by snipe-g
Summary: Lily and James Potter flick...Lily finally relizes she likes James Potter...and that she loves quidditch... read to find out!


Alrighty so this is my first fanfic i would appriciate reviews... so don't be to harsh...oh and sorry if i ramble...

DisclaimerDo you really think that I am JK? clearly i don't own anything ...

The Chaser Snipe-g

"Life sucks hardcore." James murmured as he stood under the steaming shower in his dorm.

Everyday Lily Evans would capture his heart, and then shatter it. Not that she meant to, but she simply didn't care for him as he did her.

James turned off the shower and wrapped himself in a towel, muttering random phrases under his breath like _'she'll always hate me'_ or _'what are the chances for us'_. All and all James was depressed. He walked into his dorm to find Lily Evans herself looking around the room looking discussed. Spotting James in her boxers she gapped.

"Er- can I help you Lily?" James asked while pulling on a pair of faded denim jeans, he had found on the floor that happened to be Remeus.

"Um, …" and she walked back down the seven steps to the common room.

"Women." James muttered.

"_OH_ my god, oh _MY_ god, oh my _GOD_, _OH MY GOD_!" Lily shouted as she reached the common room.

"What's wrong Red?" Sirius asked as she came down from the boys stairs, "Why were you upstairs? In our dorms?" he asked

"Oh my god, oh my god!" She yelled at him.

"What!" Sirius yelled back.

"James." She whispered.

"Oh god, what'd he do now?" Sirius questioned looking amused.

"He's so amazingly hot." Lily said, blushing a little and looking away from him. Sirius gapped at her. "I know! I never thought I'd hear myself say that!"

"What did he do to you Red?"

"He didn't do anything to me! I went upstairs to yell at him for not coming to the prefects meeting last night, and then to ask him how to get on the team, when he came out of the bathroom in boxers, JUST BOXERS!" She sighed remembering the sight, " He is so incredibly toned, his messy black hair is to _die _and his big brown eyes are like chocolate, one look and all you want is more. I saw it before but just figured I was imagining it.

"Lily Margaret Evans! What the bloody _Hell_ did James do to you? And what are you going on about a team for."

"James didn't do anything, how do you get on the _quittich _team? You're having trials right?"

"Ah, yeah, I suppose, are you sure you're okay?"

"Oh yes! I'm swell! Fine! Lovely! _How_ do I make the team?"

"Try out?"

"Well yes I know that, but I want to make the team and be good, so I can impress James." Lily explained.

"Well, you have to impress James; he's captain." Sirius pointed out.

"Oh no! Will you help Sirius? Please?"

"If you'll stop talking 'bout prongs that way." Sirius bargained.

"Let's go!" She gabbed his arm and drug him outside.

They arrived at the broom shed and Sirius pulled out his and James' brooms.

"Alright, this is James's beloved broom try not to break it." Sirius announced

"Alright so I say 'up', wow! It flew into my hand! Okay now what?"

"You mount, swing one leg like this." He showed her and she did a perfect replica. "Now think of where you wanna go. So think 'up'."

Lily was lifted up into the air.

"Wow Evans you really do get everything quickly."

"Oh my God! I did it!" Lily shouted. All of the sudden there was clapping beneath them.

"Well done Pad! You've taught Evans to fly!" Sirius landed besides James and lent in closer.

"Man, have I got news for you!" He said in a low rumble while not being able to keep the huge smirk off his face.

"What? Lily's trying out?"

"Yah and she's starring at you ass, the only part of you she hasn't seen yet." Sirius snickered and his friend punched his friend in the arm playfully. All of the sudden Lily flew off flying around doing loops in the air, she felt as if all thoughts had been left behind as she flew around, until James appeared at her elbow.

"Hey darlin'."

"Morning James" She smiled as she finally allowed herself to say his first name since first year.

"Care to accompany me to breakfast and then I'll teach you 'bout Quidditich?" he asked his eyes down cast.

"I'd love to James!" she yelled over her shoulder. She gently touched down to the ground and Sirius took back the broom he had given her.

"Hey Red!" Sirius hissed,

"Hum?"

"Don't break Pongsie's heart." He looked sincere but let out a sly grin.

"He'd just better stop flirting with every girl in school." Lily replied as James touched down between them.

"What about girls?" James smirked

"Nothing, you ready for some breakfast James?" Lily asked and quickly so Sirius wouldn't follow she glared at him.

"I'm going for a shower, see you mate, Red." And he walked off. Lily placed a hand testily on James' upper arm as they walked into the Great Hall, and James smirked to himself.

They sat towards the end of the table side by side. They got looks from all other tables and Lily's friends looked very puzzled.

"Hey Lils?" James asked.

"Hum?" She replied.

"Do you really want to play Quidditich?"

"Well at first I didn't, but now that I've flown I want it _almost_ with all my heart." By the look of James' expression he was lost.

"Humm?"

"I mean there's only one thing I want more." Lily specified.

"O's on all your N.E.W.T.'s?" James asked clearly amused.

"Umm no, not really." Lily said, her eyes sparkling.

"What then?" James asked. With out thinking Lily slid over so their bodies were pushed together. Slowly she let her lips linger on his.

"You." She replied once she pulled away from James.

"Lily, I've wanted to ask you this for so long. Will you go out with me?" Lily blushed.

"Of course! Does this mean I make the team?" She asked with a smirk.

"I donno …What position you play he asked

"Chaser, and clearly I'm good at it, 'cause I've caught you." She smiled and kissed his cheek and stood up from the table.


End file.
